Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 5 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 60 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 7 - 5 \times 3 + 6 $ $ = 7 - 15 + 6 $ $ = -8 + 6 $ $ = -2 $